


You Look So Heavenly

by hexedmaiden



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "Monkey buries his nose into Zeek’s long white hair breathing in the scent of warm cinnamon, lightening, and sweet cherries. His lips brush the back of Zeek’s neck, placing kisses to the exposed pale flesh. He feels Zeek’s hand tighten its grip on their intertwined fingers that are held against the man’s chest as he sleeps."
Relationships: Font Demon/Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey)
Kudos: 5





	You Look So Heavenly

He could feel the rays of sunlight coming through the bedroom window before he even fully regained consciousness. Usually, Monkey would be up and out of bed, watching the sunrise above the clouds as the birds sang before his training. Instead, he lays in bed as long as he can, curled around the warmth of his demon. 

Monkey buries his nose into Zeek’s long white hair breathing in the scent of warm cinnamon, lightening, and sweet cherries. His lips brush the back of Zeek’s neck, placing kisses to the exposed pale flesh. He feels Zeek’s hand tighten its grip on their intertwined fingers that are held against the man’s chest as he sleeps.

He moves to kiss over the blossoming bruise on Zeek’s shoulder. He feels himself grow harder at the memory of them tumbling into bed last night. 

Zeek’s head was thrown back resting on Monkey’s shoulder as Monkey took him from behind. The demon’s fingers tightened their grip on the back of Monkey’s head as he pushed himself back into Monkey’s lap. Monkey sucked and bit Zeek's shoulder as he fucked into him harder. Zeek turned his head to capture the god’s lips as he spilled into Monkey’s hand. The god gripped his demon’s hips harder as he came soon after.

They laid on top of the bed panting with exhaustion. Monkey rolled over on his side taking in the beautiful way Zeek’s sharp cheeks were tinted pink, how wet and red his lips were from kissing, and the lines of his delicate round nose. Monkey propped his head up to stare into the demon’s blue eyes. 

“I love you. You don’t have to say it back, just know that I do.” Monkey whispered and kissed Zeek again.

“I love you too, you beautiful idiot.” Zeek smiled, as he tucked a strand of Monkey’s hair behind his ear.

Now in the morning light, Monkey lays behind him slowly rubbing himself between Zeek’s cheeks. He kisses along the demon’s jaw. When he nibbles on the demon’s earlobe he feels Zeek shiver under his attention.

“Mmm, Monkey?” Zeek moans sleepily into his pillow pushing back against the god.

“Good morning.” Monkey kisses his cheek.

“You’re insatiable.” Zeek mumbles. Monkey can practically hear the eye-roll. 

“It’s your fault.” Monkey huffs a laugh against Zeek’s neck. 

“Oh pray tell, how you rutting against my ass while I sleep is my fault?”

“Because you’re pretty and I love you?”

“Cheap shot.” Zeek lets out a small laugh. 

He let’s go of Monkey’s hand. Zeek turns over to face Monkey before he nudges the brunette onto his back. He straddles the god’s hips smiling down at Monkey, as he grinds against him achingly slow. Monkey bites his lip as he thrusts up against Zeek. The demon’s nails dig into Monkey’s chest. Monkey wraps his hand tight around their cock’s.

Zeek begins to grind against him faster and harder.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Monkey gasps.

“Are you going to cum, sweetheart?” Zeek says teasing him. 

“Please.” Monkey begs.

One of Zeek’s hands joins Monkey’s. He feels a jolt run through him as Zeek sends tiny sparks of electricity to their cocks with each stroke. Monkey’s toes begin to curl as he starts bucking up against Zeek as the crashing wave of his orgasm hits. Not a second later Zeek cries out as he jerks above the god. 

When the last of the aftershocks of Zeek’s orgasm fades, the demon slides off of the god to lay back down beside him. Monkey rolls over, cupping Zeek’s cheek he pulls him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @hexedmaiden on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort


End file.
